User blog:The Necro Slayer Veteram/Green Knight Origins
Born and Problems The Green Knight is born in a small hut somewhere in the Marsh whit Snakeys all over the family, to kill or let him live if he has mystical powers as they do. As Green Knight is delivered to Medusa to make him rock as he didnt shown any caracteristics of powers. As he was in front of Medusa about to open its eyes. Green Knight heads starts to glow, in a Dark Green manner. and does a little of poop, after that it makes some kind of little ball which stunned the Minion beside Medusa . They let Green Knight live but he must be a warrior as all have Magic , until 10 he will be trained as Snakeys had been trained. At 2 years old he was living whit a peaceful family of Peasants . Most Peasants were agricultors while some where fishers. Green Knight role was to catch fish as he will poison the crops if accidentaly he tried to use its poisonous powers. Snakeys go whit Green Knight ´s parents, discussing if to take Green Knight right now to Medusa to be trained. As it´s powers were unique among Snakeys. As the final decision they dont let Green Knight go. Snakeys try to kill their parents but Green Knight suddenly launches a small green ball, Discovering that he uses it on self-defense, Green Knight is now enemy of Snakey and Medusa as he if they tried to take he will react whit its unknown powers and since they didnt know about Poison Magic, they didnt know if it was enough to kill Medusa or a Snakey whit 1 little ball. Altough little, its family teached him alot of self-defense as he must be prepared if he was suddenly taken. 6th Birthday and Tragedy Its parents seeing that Green Knight would lose its practice some time as all those who were related to a Medusa´s Warrior . They stopped training him to guard the hut. The Knight´s father goes to wasteland, more farther than the Ice Castle and he sees a baby being born, whit red eyes and some rare horns, summoning stupdly hands and skeletons. He was seeing the Necromancer when young, as he ran, Peasants were coming to help him, he survived but others not. Whit a few remaining, he sees his son as the last hope of survival of their family and other peasants . Tomorrow after the Necromancer´s Birth As Green Knight wakes up he gets surprised as they celebrate its birthday. He got scared when he saw alot of Medusa Warriors . Later he was teachen that every warrior there its peaceful whit you because of its birthday. The baby necromancer is there in the party, whit its mom protecting others and at the same time trying to keep Necromancer entertained. Green Knight was scared of him and later became enemies. The Red Knight As he wakes up after the party he sees a kid, a very scared kid. It seems that he is lost. Green Knight goes whit him to "welcome" him at the Huts. After they arrive Red Knight is still scared since he didnt knew if they were enemies or friendlies. Green Knight teaches him the "ways" of a Peasant . WTF (6:00am) Wake up LOL (6:00 to 12:00) Catch Fish XD (12:00 TO 12:05) Play "all you can quaff " TROLOL (12:05 TO 8:05) Grow crops Red Knight is sad about green knight as he imagines how its life is. Red Knight or "dude by Green Knight " wants to make him go to its home. After a long conversation whit the parents they let him go to Red Knight ´s house Blue Knight & Red Knight As they arrive, Green Knight or "alien by Red Knight " tells him that he came from a peaceful (that what they say to him) family of Coneheads . Green Knight wonders if the baby that its father saw was a Necromancer . The Red Knight is a rich, religious kid. Praying to Blue Knight as most consider him a God from its Ice Powers. He tells Green Knight to hold on a moment. He comes back and the roof of the Church (he lives there) goes destroyed. Green Knight reacts for Self-Defense and launches a Poison Ball. Red Knight yells: Stop it! Green Knight says in the mind: WTF!? From the dust there comes Blue Knight , he says to Green Knight : Dont worry I know your powers, I am not enemy I am a friend. Green Knight responds: Then why you destroyed the roof. I mean you want me to consider friendly when you destroy a roof. Its stupid that I poop while kid, but this is more stupid. Blue Knight says that he has only one enemy, which is the Orange Knight. While others are friendly except: Peasant, Civilian , Skeletons , Stove Faces, Ice King, Peasant , Gray Knight , Lava Demons , Thieves , Barbarian, Sugar. The Fire God Blue Knight uses alot of its powers to keep warm as he calls the place "Lava World ". As they arrive the Throne they see it alone, but they hear: What tha heck the Blue Dude is here I hate him! Everyone stays whit the face of 0_0 . Orange Knight is a bully, bad tempered and extremely agressive. He is misterious as Blue Knight , no one knows where, he might came from somewhere in Lava World and Blue Knight somewhere between Snow World and Ice Castle . However Green and Red Knight manage to make the Fire God and Ice Dude friends. The 4 became inseperable. Young Adults and join of the King´s Army Green Knight lost its mastery of Magic , Red Knight no longer prays to Blue Knight , decreasing its magic , and Orange Knight losses its hate against Blue Knight making him less agressive. One day Snakeys came for Green Knight , The Groom sent an order to kill Red Knight , Ice King sends Iceskimo to again the powers of Blue Knight, Cyclops wants Orange Knight dead. As they fought they worked as a team, altough bad, Cyclops got fear, while others died. The King knew about this as soon as they arrive they see the massacre. The automatically send Gray Knights to made them enter its army. Their fathers were being convinced by Grey Knights and sometimes the King . The 4 were afraid of lossing their parents. All made the final decision and let them go to the Army, while the Fire God and Ice Dude (these where their A.K.A. for Red and Green Knight ) decided to go whit Hot Dude and Snake Guy . They trained for years, stormed castles to mark their power and domain. Not capturing Castles, insted attacking to dont let anyone steal their Princesses . While they didnt checked somehwere left to Ice Castle, they didnt know, some secret cult was organized by some "Cultists". Making deals whit a Prince , Cyclops , Ice King, and the Barbarian Leader to storm together the King´s Castle. From diferent parts and send the princesses to Barbarians so Thiefs hired off the Prince would steal the princesses and the Prince would give 1 to Cyclops for Groom , 1 for the Prince and 1 for Ice King and 1 for barbarians . The Wizard would only show that the King wasnt superior from others,altough he had other plans than just show that he also had power.... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts